A Walk Through Darkness
by Loralya Lalaith
Summary: When the young Prince Legolas is kidnapped it is up to the twin sons of Elrond to save the day, but have they finally met an enemy they are unable to beat?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer _: We, Dseao & Loralya , do not own any of Tolkien's characters and are by no means whatsoever making money from them.

_Summary : _When the young Prince Legolas is kidnapped it is up to the twin sons of Elrond to save the day, but have they finally come up against an enemy they can't beat?

_A/N _: This fanfic just popped into our heads oneday during school and we just had to write it down. My warning to you, Dseao and I are two absolutely insane teens who love torturing poor lil' Leggy. MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! cough, cough Anywho, on with the story...

**--- Prologue ---**

The orc captian walked quickly through the dark tunnels, he had news to give to his master, good news.  
  
"Gribdnick! Back so soon?" a figure said impatiently.  
  
"Yes mistess. The young elfling, shall be returing home soon and I have heard that their gaurd shall be small. We could catch them unawares easily."  
  
"Perfect." the figure said in satisfaction, "ready your warg riders and send out the spiders."  
  
the captain gave a short bow and left to carry out his orders. Things were going perfectly as planned, she thought to herself, soon the boy would be hers and she would bring him back and finally have her long awaited revenge. She smiled and laughed and stalked away towards the dungeons, there was work to do....

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**--- Chapter 1 ---**

Legolas smiled brightly and held up his new gifts. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful! The gifts were from the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. It was a pair of Elven daggers, the handles made of white ivory and the blades of mithril. Beautiful gold engravings ran up the lengths of the blades giving them an enchanting look.  
  
The memory taunted him still while he sat chained and alone in his cell. He had been here for 2 days and wished still that it was a dream. The only thing that kept him in reality was his memories of the last week.  
  
It was his birthday. He and his protectress Kimber traveled to Rivendell, as Elronds twins had a surprize for him, the twin blades... He remembered the after party as well. Legolas smiled inwardly as he remembered the meeting of Kimber and Elrohir. Both a little drunk and they just happened to crash into each other while danceing. The look in thier eyes told what they would not. Love... it was there in the begining and would be there still if... he stopped his thoughts.. poor Kimber... he began to cry.  
  
The morining was warm and the gental rays of the sun gave a soft golden glow to the elven kingdom of Imaldris. Legolas sat patiently on the edge of his bed, his bags were laid out by his feet, packed and ready to go. He looked out his window at the rising sun anxiously, they were to leave in the next hour and Kimber had yet to come and fetch him. With a sigh he got up and healded towards the door, perhaps Kimber had slept a little late.  
  
Legolas hadn't found Kimber in her room, nor anywhere else in the house for that matter. But he did find her in the gardens. He sat as quietly as possible in the tree watching and listening to the two figures standing below. this was something he planned on teasing Kimber with the whole trip back home.  
  
A door opened and shut somewhere down the hall. Legolas went cold as he heard a shuffeling just outside his door, then a something entered.  
  
"Little elf was crying again? Does the little elf miss the family that has forgotten him? Poor Poor little elfling, all alone. Nobody but Sife to keep you company.." The mishapen elf stepped aside as a large shadow slipped in. The very air Legolas breathed turned to ice.  
  
"Sife! Stand outside the door while I have a chat with our Nobel guest." Sife gave a short bow, but looked very disapointed, but turned to leave any way.. he was holding a fell looking whip behind his back as he left the room. "Don't worry my Dungeons master" She called to him, now knowing his intent. "You may have your way with him once im done here." Sife grinned then and left without another word.  
  
"Well now lets see in your manners are better today shall we?" Legolas knew what was coming, and he realized he was not ready for it.  
  
She pulled out a cruel looking whip, barbed with small shards of metal.  
  
"'Now then my young prince you will tell me all the secret passeges into your lovely little kingdom of Mirkwood." She walked back and forth in front of him tapping the whip menacingly against her hip.  
  
"I know not of what you speak." Legolas hissed in pain as the whip slashed across his shoulder leaving a trail of blood in its wake.  
  
"Do not play games with me elfling! Now tell me!" Legolas flinched at the noticable wrath behind those words. But, he was determined not to betray his people or his father.  
  
"I told you! I know nothing!" He said with a stange calmness in his voice.  
  
"Very well then.." she ground out, every word laced with malice, "im afriad you shall have to suffer the consequences..."  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**--- Chapter 2 ---**

The first thing legolas noticed as he returned to concouisness was the pain. He had falled uncouncious sometime during his punishment. The beating had been slow and brutal, his entire body was now decorated with cuts and bruises from head to toe. The little elfling wrapped his arms around his knees, sobs wracking his small form. How had life become so terrible so fast?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on kimber! Stop daydreaming, I would like to get home before Ada dies of old age you know!" Legolas yelled out as he urged his horse forward.  
  
"Elves do not ddie of old age you silly elfling!" kimber replied as she came up beside him.  
  
"Well, he will be the first to do so if you keep dreaming about Elrohir, witch i know you have!" Kimber stopped in surprise and looked towards the young prince.  
  
"How did you....," she started to say when a low howl interupted her. At that moment several warg riders came crashing through the trees directly towards the small goup of elves. They fought bravely untill then end when all the elves but Kimber and Legolas where left standing.  
  
Legolas stood back to back with Kimber as they fought off the ring of orcs, but they were too many and he was not yet skilled in the elven fighting ways. His arms were growing heavy and sore and it took all his strength to keep from falling. Just then he spotted a large warg leap towards Kimber. He turned to warn her, but as he did a orc club conected with the side of his face and darkness claimed him.  
  
Elrohir was walking in the gardens of Imladris. His thoughts still centered on the young princes birthday. Not nessicarily on Legolas, but on her. By now every one knew what had happended between the two under the Mallorn tree. It made Elladan smirk and tease him when ever they were in the same room. Then there was young Arwen who thought it just wonderfull that her brother fell in love with such a pretty elven woman.  
  
On the other side of Imladris, Lord Elrond was just on his way to the stables when a horse and rider came charging down the walk-way. The rider, a mirkwood gaurd by the looks of him, pulled the horse to a stop, hopped down, and bowed to the Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"My Lord. King Thranduil sent me to give you a urgent message." The gaurd stated in one breath.  
  
"Yes messenger, give me the message." Elrond asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.  
  
"It is Prince Legolas, my lord. He was due to arrive home with Kimber 3 days before yesterday when i set out for Rivendell, and he has yet to return. And scouts found the remains of the princes gaurds strewn all over a valley and Legolas and Kimber could not be found. King Thranduil feels that much is amiss."  
  
"Very well, tell your Lord that I shall send out a search party emediatly, and that I shall arrive in Mirkwood with in the week." Elronds anxiety was at its peak now, whatever would he tell Elrohir?  
  
"Yes, my Lord, King Thranduil will recive you message." With that the gaurd re-mounted his horse and headed back to Mirkwood.  
  
Elrohir was just making his way back to the main hall when his father, Lord Elrond, came hurrying towards him.  
"Ada, why the hurry? Is there word from Kimber?" At this Elrohir smiled, but his smile fadded to a look of dismay when he saw the fearful look upon his fathers face.  
  
"I am afraid not my son, I'm sorry to say that Kimber and Prince Legolas have yet to return to Mirkwood. I fear that something terrible has happened." Elrond stated solemly.  
  
At this Elrohir paled considerably.  
"No.." he whispered meakly, "not kimber..." Tears began to run down his cheeks, and he turned and darted off towards the stables. Intent on finding his love well and alive along with the little prince Legolas.  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
As the sun set that same day the soceress walked around her fortress deep in the North land. She was thinking of ways to get the young prince to talk. She had tried almost everything: whiping, starvation, even killing his protectress in front of his eyes giving him an example of what would become of him if he did not do what she asked. She had hoped that, that would give him an idea of how things stood. But nothing seemed to be working.  
  
A noise broke her line of concentration, she sent out her magic like a net around her searching for the cause of the noise. Further and further she send it into the woods, till finally she caught something and pulled it in. It was Sife, looking none to happy about being caught like he had been.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in a tone that could have been anger if she wasnt smiling at the look that was upon his face.  
  
"My dark lady, word has reached the lord Elrond of the elf rats disapearence. And he has sent out a search party." Sife stampered out with satifaction on how sly and cleaver he had been.  
  
"How do you know this?" she looked at him with suspicious eyes. A wicked grin flashed over his face makeing him look more like a demon, then the elf he really was inside under his orcish covering.  
"Little creatures say anything when you persuade them right!" turning his grin to a broad smile.  
  
"Who leads this search party my dungeons master?" His smile faded a little "Well? who leads it?" her voice raiseing in anger.  
  
"Mistress," he began slowly, "Lord Elronds sons do! You know what this means dont you my lady?!"  
  
"Of corse I do you fool! I understand better then you ever will!!" Her voice seemed to shake the very eath they were standing on, makeing Sife cower in fear.  
  
"Im sorry Mistress, of corse I knew you understand. How stupid of me to think otherwise." He recovered his composure. "Shall I send out Gribdnik and his warg riders to intersept them?"  
  
"No," her voice calmed and soft now "send only one person. It only takes one person to kill two men if they are seperated." She looked down at the creature that served her. "You know of whom I speak, now go find him and send him on this mission."  
  
Sife bowed and turned to carry out her orders without a nother word. She watched him till he was out of site, by then it was dark, so she turned and walked back to her fortress for the night. She could only imagine what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Small village on the borders of Mirkwood  
  
Robin walked along a well worn path that weaved its way through the small village of Tatenaur. His body bore many bruises and cuts, the remnants of a severe beating. As he walked back towards his small cottage he began to wonder if playing the village idiot was really worth it. Sure no-one would suspect that an absolute dull-witted, idiot would ever be a deady assasin working for the most evil mistress to ever walk the face of Middle Earth. But, all the beatings, teasings, and jibes were getting a little old. Perhaps his Mistress would allow him to play the part of an Inn Keeper, anything was better than an idiot.  
  
He was just mounting the stairs to his home when he realized the door was open. He could have sworn he had closed it when he left. He was just going to investigate when he saw a flash in the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look nothing was there. He was truning back towards the door when he came face to face with Sife. Much to his dissapointment, he was wearing a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
Sifes smile became wider, "Mistress has a job for you Assasin!"  
  
It took Elladan and his search party close to two days to catch up with Elrohir, by that time he had sunk into a deep depression and was riding on by will alone. When her heard the sound of horses hooves behind him, and some one calling his name.  
  
"Elrohir! Wait!" he stopped his horse long enough to see his brother rideing like mad with a group of elves the scene so comical he managed a small smile and waited for them.  
  
"You did not seriously think that Ada would let you do this on your own did you? Besides we dont even know were they may have been taken to!" Elladan pushed out before Elrohir could interupt.  
"You need our help admit it!" Elrohir looked as if he was about to jump off his horse and kill his brother. With caution Elladan finished,  
"Well any way it was lucky that we caught up with you when we did. Because the nearest town is just over that rise and once in there would never had found you! And its getting dark so we had better hurry up if we are going to find a room to stay the night."  
  
So together the small group of elves rode into the busy village. Exhausted and hungry, the weary elves found an Inn to stay the night in and stabled their horses. Once inside they found a table in the corner of the room where they could eat. Soon after a group of six men came in and sat at a table nearby.  
  
"Strange things been happenin' as of late my friends, no doubts there." One of the men stated as he drank hes ale.  
  
"Aye, strange things indeed Ervan. Why, just a few days back I heard them orcs caught a couple of poor souls in the woods and took 'em away." another man across the table said, a troubled look upon his face.  
  
"Did they now," Ervan said in surpise, "do ya know by chance who it was that got takin Rilo?"  
  
"Na, I just heard it was a couple of elves, a young boy and a girl if i I remember correctly." At this Elrohir jumped up and ran to the mans table.  
  
"Where?! Do you know where they were taken?" he demanded as Elladan came up behind him and laid a hond on his shoulder. The villager jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Only rumor my good elf!" he said sitting back down. "Im not sure ya can rely on the source though, seeming who the information came from." he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Well tell me these rumors any way! Or if you are not willing, show us to some one who will!" Elrohir said with determination but softly.  
  
"North into the mountians." Rilo replied.  
  
"North?"  
  
"Aye thats what I said. Now if thats all ya want I pray ya leave us to our ales." Clearly annoyed the village men turned back to thier drinks and began to speak in hushed voices occasionly glancing at the elven twins a shaking thier heads.  
  
"Hmmm now he was Mithirill mine of information my brother." Elladan said smirking at Elrohir.  
Nearly an hour later the Inn's bar began to fill with the villages work men comeing for a drink before going home to thier families. So the elves got up and made thier way to thier rooms and fell asleep. The six men watched them go, and once they were up the stairs and out of sight one of them got up and walked out into the street. He took off his wig to reveal short cropped sandy blonde hair, also releving himself of they heavy working jaket he had used to hid his brightly colored tunic.  
  
As he walked to the outskirts of the village he smiled, his plan was working. He had captured his preys attention. They would be looking for more information tomorrow, and he was the one to give it to them. The hard part was seperating the twins. He sighed, "untill tomorrow then my friends." and dissapeared into the night.

A/N : Sorry it's taking so long everyone. The school year so far is soooo hectic and Dseao and I are hard pressed trying to find time to write.


End file.
